Friendzoned
by Proud to be
Summary: April thought she was going to be his girlfriend not his best friend. Now she's helping Jack win Tooth's heart when he already has hers. Her life has turned into a cliché teen movie and she has no idea how to fix it. The semi-squeal to Springtime!
1. Chapter 1

Before I tell you my horribly cliché romance, I should start with who I am. My name is April Mary Showers. I was a late 'flower child' if you know what I mean. My parents were hippies. I died in a rain dance incident. I don't really like to talk about after all it was stupid of me. I was a stupid teenager back then didn't help that my parents thought I'd 'become one with nature' and didn't seek help until it was too late.

Now for my cliché romance, I was friendzoned you should know what that is right? I try and keep up with modern terms. I really was trying to become the girlfriend of Jack Frost. He's like the only other teen immortal and complete hottie. So I figured why not? We've seen each other before we get along why not see if I could date him?

That's where I apparently went wrong. Apparently Jack liked Tooth. You know her right? The tooth fairy? Jack told me one day he liked her. I mean he and I spend hours together. Yet he chose her? I couldn't wrap my head around it, but I accepted it. I'm supportive, plus I have my 'nephews' to look after too.

"April?"

"Yeah?"

It was girls night out well not really out we normally caught a movie and got away from it all. October, May, and I loved this little bit of time to ourselves. Especially May, she had said something about another litter coming along sometime. Bunnymund loved his boys but really wanted a little girl. May was so not ready to take care of even more children.

"What movie do you want to see?" October I assumed asked me again.

"I don't know. Comedy?"

"That's what we saw last time. What's wrong?" May could see right through me.

"Well…" I cracked. I told them everything I really wanted to leave out the part where I was hopelessly in love with Jack. I didn't want to be just his friend I mean he always talked about Tooth. You have any idea how much advice I have to give the guy? I feel almost as if I'm really dating Tooth.

"Wow." October said. "That's really a problem, but isn't there a movie for that?" October was big on movies ever since I suggested any girl's night out.

"I suppose."

"I'll have to talk to Jack…" May tried.

"NO!" I shouted at her. She wouldn't know what it's like. She was never human after all. Humans know what it's like she doesn't completely get the whole relationship thing. For the rest of the girl's night, I was mostly lost in my thoughts. After all how could I not be? Jack had asked me what's the perfect date a week ago and he was taking Tooth on it tonight. I couldn't believe he'd taken her on it. Just not fair you know?

* * *

It was a bit unfair that I took my frustration out on the world. Mother didn't try to stop me, but I felt a bit mean. I took it out mostly on my hometown. I knew my parents still lived there in the house I grew up in. They deserved to remember what caused their daughter to die.

I know I'm sounding cruel, but I'm just upset. Jack should've taken me out! We have a ton in common! Yet all I know that Tooth like's about him is his perfect teeth. She doesn't like the way he throws snowballs in people's faces to cheer them up, or how he causes a dangerous sled ride for children just to create the best winter memory that child will probably ever have. I love those things about him.

I played with my braid. I have a single braid on the left side of my face. The rest of my brown hair is dead straight. My eyes change they're either blue to stormy gray depending if I'm using my powers to create a storm and how powerful the storm is. I normally wear whatever style is in. Lately its light blue hoodies and jeans, I don't wear shoes much like Jack. Shoes are okay when I visit North, but who needs shoes when you fly?

I do not have a staff or anything. I just created rain. It was weird the first time, especially since Mother had bugged me out, the first time she talked to me. Right sorry 70s talk, Mother scared me the first time she talked to me. I mean if someone talking to you in your head…. well I thought Mom and Dad went on a trip again and happened to forget I was home. That happened several times I didn't really enjoy those days.

"April, hey!" Jack floated up to me like it was nothing. I wished Mother hadn't grounded me from using lighting. I really could use it right now. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Jack." I didn't really want to see him right now. Things had changed and if it made sense I could practically smell Tooth on him. Maybe I should give him a nice shower, that sounded like a good idea or at least it did at the time.

* * *

**A/N: Here we are the semi-sequel to Springtime less May more April, but don't worry May and her babies along with Bunnymund will be showing up in this story.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I swear Mother was torturing me. She knew Jack would be at Tooth's when I was told to help May with the flowers around the Mural. May hated being at Tooth's as much as I did, for different reasons of course. I didn't like it because she and Jack were together. May didn't like it because Tooth changed her mind every five seconds when Bunnymund lost track of the boys…they always seemed to find her and mess up her work.

Not that I minded. I loved the boys Zeke was my favorite he was a little troublemaker. Junior really was exactly like his father, including his dislike for a possibly ruined Easter. Orion he was a momma's boy though May thinks it is completely unnatural and was trying to get him out of wanting to be around her. Pierce was a strange mix of his parents, he was serious about Easter, but loved his mothers work just as much.

"April? Are you paying any attention?" May asked.

"Of course I am!" I said from my floating position. "Just tell me how much you want them watered."

"I wasn't…"

"Mommy!" Orion and Zeke shouted popping out of the dirt. May gave me a look that could kill.

"Does your father know you're here?" The boys froze on their way to hug their mother. I couldn't help but giggle quietly at their expressions. Zeke had a look of 'just caught' while Orion had more of a 'mommy I love you don't send me back' look. I couldn't help but think that May could have a soft spot for Orion. Not that she'd ever admit it.

"Why don't I take the boys home?" I asked. I'd do anything to get away from Tooth right now. I could almost feel the moisture in the air slowly turning colder. I knew Jack would come to visit Tooth and I couldn't stand the thought of seeing the two of them being together again.

_Flashback_

_"Jack? You okay?" I asked. We were making an ice storm for some kids to get a snow day. It wasn't boring so to say, but Jack wasn't his usual self. I tried to keep my hopes up since well he and Tooth got together. For some reason Jack didn't like to be away from Tooth for long and sometimes took a baby tooth with him. Today he hadn't it was just the two of us and he just wasn't right._

_"I'm fine." He replied to slowly. He'd been thinking about the answer that's for sure. I didn't like this Jack. I didn't like the Jack with Tooth. Tooth had been changing him and I…I don't think it's for the better. He's not fun anymore. He's less reckless and doesn't throw snowballs in a kids face just to get them laughing. _

_"You sure?" _

_"Of course I'm sure!" Jack shouted at me. _

_"Alright." I dropped the subject. I sighed mentally. _

_End Flashback_

"There ya are ya little ankle-bitters!" Bunny came from the dirt followed by the other children. Pierce and Junior looked a little disappointed at their brothers, but looked overjoyed to see their mother.

"Mommy!" May could just barely react before the two attacked her with hugs. The two troublemakers also joined in. May glared at Bunny.

"Couldn't leave 'em alone." Bunny gave her a quick peck. "Let's go boys. Yer mum's got work ta do."

Groans chorused through out the crowd of little bunnies. May looked conflicted. I knew that face. She couldn't leave me alone. She just couldn't. The boys would be fine with their father. They just needed a little closer eye on them is all, right? I gave May my best pleading look to stay, but I had a feeling the pleading looks of her children would beat mine.

"Can you finish on your own?" May asked me. I lost the pleading contest. I reluctantly nodded. Hopefully I could do it quickly and be out of here in maybe a few more minutes. Then I wouldn't have to see Tooth and Jack together. "Thank you." The children cheered and the family disappeared into the rabbit hole.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" I muttered to myself. There was only a few plants left, but they were ones that had to be done right otherwise they wouldn't grow correctly. "Why can't Tooth marry some over enthusiastic dentist and leave Jack alone?" I muttered again. Talking to myself really is some from of craziness right? Maybe I need to drench people in rain again. Ruin a perfectly sunny day. That sounds great ruin people's day just like mine had been.

"Oh April it's beautiful." Tooth snapped me out of my thoughts. "Don't you think Jack?"

Yay! They're both here!

"Yeah." Jack wasn't really looking at our hard work he was looking at me. "Looks great April."

"Thanks. I'll tell May, she and I have been working on it for awhile." I said. I noticed Jack's arm around Tooth's waist. Tooth was directing her fairies every which way. Almost like Jack wasn't even there. 'Was it always like that?' I wondered. "I got to be going Tooth, May and I will be back tomorrow to water and check on the plants." I said.

"Okay." Tooth seemed almost overly happy that I was leaving. Not that I really cared I was really glad to get out of there. I gave a small wave to Jack before I flew out into the light. Now all I had to do was find a sunny place that had a near to zero percent chance of rain. That was of course about to train drastically.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty Chapter 2. Does Jack truly like Tooth? Will April ever get Jack?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I cried. I had to. I sat on a beach watching a perfectly sunny day slowly go into a horrible storm. Why? All because I was upset about Jack and Tooth. I was lonely. May had Bunny and her kids. North had all the yetis and elves. Sandy could make sand creations. October had November. The Marches had each other. Mother wouldn't admit it but we're pretty sure she had someone too. Even the evil Pitch had Nightmares to feel less lonely. I had no one.

"What can I do?" I looked up at my storm. Maybe I could hang out with the cupids. Romeo was at least eye candy and even if Juliet kind of hated me it would be worth it. Not that I didn't deserve her hatred, but you think after three decades she'd get over the whole raining on her parade thing.

I was soaked. Not that I really cared. It wasn't like I could get sick or maybe I could get sick. I wouldn't die right? That wasn't possible. At least I was pretty sure it wouldn't be possible. I'd have to ask mother, but I really wasn't in the mood. First I had to stop my crying, though no one could see my tears cause of the rain.

"_After every storm is a rainbow."_ I remember my grandmother saying. Now that wasn't necessary true, but I could make my own rainbow. I didn't have to love Jack. There had to be someone out there for me. There are plenty of months Mother hasn't filled maybe one of those will be the one for me.

"I'm better off without you." I said aloud to myself. I mean who else would be out during a thunderstorm? "I've lived without you I can stay living without you." I told myself. Maybe I could just be his friend. I mean it was his loss. "Yeah! Maybe I'm just too good for you…you…you…insensitive…. good for nothing…putz!"

I felt different. Empowered. I jumped up. I didn't need Jack at least not more then a friend. I mean May lived hundreds of years without someone. I could totally do that. I mean maybe I could ask mother for a pet. I mean that way I at least have someone to talk to and hang out with. Maybe it could be something cool like a dragon! If they're ever were dragons.

"I'm so going to find a dragon." I said and took off into flight. I needed something to distract myself. "Or maybe buried treasure." I needed something to take my mind off of everything. "First the dragon."

* * *

"There never were any dragons that I know of!" I was shouted at by another immortal being. I was trying to find the oldest being I knew of. Which so far was Old man winter. Yeah he ain't much but he's old well older then me. A lot of people are older then me come to think of it. I wonder if the Marches would know. They're like really really really really really old. Or at least I think they are.

* * *

I completely forgot I had no clue how to speak to the Marches. I didn't speak lion or lamb. This sucks. I mean really really sucks. I interrupted them before their nap. Which means I'm stuck with them for a couple of hours if not days. You see lion likes to sleep on lamb's wool and I like petting lamb. So as I petted lamb, lion wasn't able to get to the wool, but decided I make a just as comfy pillow. Now I sit here still petting lamb's wool as lion sleeps.

I was tired. It _was_ getting late after all. Maybe if I just closed my eyes for a little bit. There wouldn't be anyone that would need me right? Mother could contact me if I was needed. Jack was busy with Tooth and even if he wasn't he'd probably be talking to me about Tooth. I certainly didn't want to hear anything about that.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this has taken so long to update. My other story Christmas Adventure sorta took over my life. Not that I minded. This is now where I am on this sorry it's so short I know you derive about 10 times the length of this for as long as you've waited, but this is what I have. I'll try and update this sooner next time. Again, I apologize.**


	4. Chapter 4

"April?" I was woken by the sound of Jack calling me. My eyes opened and I stretched a bit. "April, why are you…"

"Shhh" I said putting a finger to my lips. "They're sleeping." I slowly wiggled my way out of the Marches and hovered next to Jack. "What's up?" When Jack woke me up I felt a lot better. I didn't feel the need to be in love with him. No matter how strong my feelings were. I felt as if a weight was lifted. Yes I love Jack and I'll probably always have a crush on him, but I'm not going to let my love for the white haired teen dictate my life.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out."

"Sure." I smiled at him. I wouldn't mind being with Jack. I used to pretend out on a date with him, but now I can be his friend. "What did you have in mind?"

"There's this little town in…" Jack started

"in need of a snow day." I finished his sentence. This was going to be fun. Lots of kids having fun just because they get the day off from school they'd make all types of forts, go sledding, and just be kids. I think I miss that the most of being alive. Being able to just hang out with all your friends and enjoying the little things in life like sledding. Though it wasn't like I couldn't do those now. It's just less fun to do them by yourself. Maybe I'd have to 'borrow' my nephews and take them with me. I'm sure they'll have a ton of fun sledding. Especially when we go to the North Pole with a ton of hills, mountains really, to do it on. Only problem would be their feet. The kids were just like their father they did not like cold on their feet.

"April?"

"What?" I said. I was already pre-raining the city so ice would form. I love icicles. I was also looking forward to it hailing. Hail is always fun especially when you release it on a crowd suddenly and they start to run for it. No matter how small the hail is they always cry and say 'it hurts'.

"I can ask you anything right?"

"Yeah." I wanted to know where this was going.

"What do you think of Tooth?"

Oh great the horrible question. Okay April think of all the positives about Tooth. Don't mention all the negatives that you can think of. It'll be easier this way. Maybe you can throw in a few negatives like how she obsesses about his teeth all the time and how she clings to him.

"Well she's nice." Truth. "And a great Guardian." I guess that's the truth never really seen her work since her baby teeth took over. Except when Pitch took them all. "She's a little obsessive about your oral hygiene." Truth and a negative. "I'm pretty sure she likes you." Or maybe just your teeth haven't figured it out yet. "It doesn't really matter what I think Jack. It matters what you think of her." I said.

"I guess you're right." Jack replied. "It's just that…."

"AHHHHHHH!" A woman screamed as hail pelted her blocking the rest of Jack's statement. He didn't repeat himself after she was done. I'm not even sure if he'd actually heard the woman screaming. He seemed like he was absorbed in his own little world. I hoped he wasn't saying anything overly important.

"IT'S SNOWING!" A child shouted as the hail stopped and Jack's snowfall started. I always found it enjoyable to see the snow falling. I used to love trying to catch snowflakes on my tongue as a kid. There isn't much that I didn't love as a kid. Maybe that has something to do with having hippies as parents. I'd have to go visit my parents again. Though they can't see me it's always nice sometimes they reminisce about me like they can feel my presence.

"Look Jack a fountain!" I shouted. I always loved making sure those things froze with amazing designs in the water. That way it would become an Internet sensation. Whatever the Internet was. I think it's a TV show or something and a lot of people around the world watch it. "Let's freeze it!"

* * *

Jack left me alone playing in the town we'd just given a snow day. A baby tooth came to Jack and told him that Tooth needed him. So now I was making snow angels and throwing snowballs at unsuspecting kids all by myself. Though I got to say the epic sled ride I was giving the one kid would defiantly rival Jamie's for the best sled ride ever. I watched some of the kids do a snowball fight as I sat on a statue throwing a few snowballs at kids that thought they were safe behind their snow forts.

"_Having fun?" _Mother's voice rang through.

"Yes." I said smiling. This has to be the best day since I've decided to stop being 'in love' with Jack.

"_Good. I have a job for you."_

"What kind of job?"

"I need you to go with August and create a warm rain storm for…"

"I finally found you!" August shouted at me. "Have you any idea how long it took me to find you? I should have known you'd be in some winter wonderland. Where's your boyfriend Jack?"

"I don't have a boyfriend thank you very much!" I shouted back. "Let's go." I told him starting to float away.

* * *

Okay so I learned August isn't such a bad guy. He just has a temper because he's the hottest month and hardly ever has a 'cool day'. I can understand that. Heat gets to everyone but being hot all the time must stink. We bonded after going to the rain forest and I came to like August. Warm rain wasn't that bad either. August actually was quite funny.

"Hey, May." I was at the Warren visiting my favorite rabbits or Pooka family. "Did you know that August is actually quite sweet?"

"Really?" She sounded slightly surprised.

"Yeah. The heat kind of gets to him you know? I think that's why he's always so grumpy and just plain weird."

"Could be."

"Oh I wanted to take the little ones sledding, can I?"

"What about their feet?" May knew just as well as I did that they all hated cold feet. Not that I could blame them. I didn't really like my feet cold either, but since I could float it wasn't the big of a deal.

"I'll get them booties or something." I said. "I used to have a pair of moccasins. My mother made them. Are you against leather or tanned hide?"

"As long as the boys do not know what it is…I'll agree. A…" She stopped herself from saying Bunny's first name. I was 'allowed' to know. Whatever that was supposed to mean. "My husband and I need a day without them."

"So he finally convinced you to try for the next bunch?" I said implying everything I could. "You need a lot of time or just a few hours?"

"Shut up!" May blushed and threw something at me. It zoomed by my head so I couldn't see what it was. "Be more mature."

"I will be. Someday." I said with a laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter. Hope you liked it.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh hey April you want to hang out today?" Jack asked as he watched April water some open field. She was enjoying herself. April was floating just above her clouds. From time to time she would do a twirl or some trick. Jack knew that sometimes they would do the same things when they would create a storm together. If he wasn't dating Tooth he just might be dating her.

"Oh, um….I can't." April said. She wanted to yeah, but she already promised August that they'd go do another rainforest today. They do need watered too. Other days she'd probably say yes to Jack in a heartbeat. He usually ends up ditching her for Tooth anyway. Since she really didn't feel like being ditched today and knew that Mother would be mad at her for leaving August hanging. She had no choice but to say, "I have plans."

"With who?" Jack sounded upset. His tone almost made her change her answer. She had to stick with it though. Jack had to know that her entire world did no revolve around him. April had a life too, though it consisted a large part of Jack, it wasn't completely filled with him.

"August."

"I thought you hated that guy!" Jack sounded upset/angry now. April couldn't help but wonder what was his problem. She never yelled at him for hanging out with any of the Guardians especially Tooth. Why should it be any different if she hung out with another month? Yes, August wouldn't be her first choice, May would, but since May wouldn't be one for getting wet. August was the next best choice to help her with the rainforest.

"I got to know him better. We have a lot in common." They had many differences too. The two of them tried to set them aside when they came together. That way they wouldn't be constantly arguing with each other.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Jack threw his hands down in frustration almost dropping his staff.

"What do you mean what about you?" April said. "We're friends, Jack. August and I are just friends. What's your problem?" April didn't like Jack yelling at her. They'd had a few fights, what friends hadn't. This Jack was different from the Jack that she knew. It was almost like he was jealous.

Jack ignored her question and saw that April was wearing more summery clothing instead of her usual outfit. "Why are you wearing that?"

"What my shorts?" April was confused. Granted she never really wore shorts, but these made her legs look longer. Then she was in a tank top too. It wasn't her usual pants and hippie tie-dye and vest like she usually wore this time of year, but that was hot last time they were in the rainforest. She figured this would be better.

"YES!"

"I think there cute." April said. "Plus, where we're going it's hot." Or at least humid that would make it feel hot. April wondered briefly what it would do to her hair. That wasn't something she was looking forward too. Maybe she should braid it before they get there. That would help keep her hair together so it didn't look like she got out of bed right?

"Is it a date?" Jack asked.

August showed up before April could answer. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Look Jack…I gotta go? I'll see you later." April said.

As April left Jack couldn't help but feel angry at August. It made him even angrier when August put his arm around her shoulder as she laughed at something he said. Jack couldn't believe her. They were best friends weren't they? She should want to hang out with him not August. She hated August hadn't she? Since when had they become friends? How could he miss them being friends? Was he possibly spending so much time with Tooth he's missing out with April?

* * *

August and I had a lot of fun. We'd seen all these creatures and I thought they were amazing. I hadn't seen things like them ever except maybe in the zoo. I missed the zoo. Maybe I should go visit one. See a few lions and tigers. Maybe an elephant, I used to love elephants. I could go see some in the wild! I could take the nephews. I'm sure they'd love to see animals bigger then themselves.

First I'd have to take them sledding. Of course before that I'd have to make their shoes so they'll be able to stand the cold.

"April!" I turned and saw Jack. It's a little weird for me to see him this close to the Equator.

"Hi, Jack."

"I was wondering if ah…." He started to scratch the back of his neck.

"Shelia, I need you to watch the kids." Bunny popped up out of nowhere and quickly shooed me into the tunnel he created.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Bit of a crisis and May can't watch them alone. Meet you at the Pole Jack!" He said before the hole closed up.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter. Tell me what you think with a review. I wonder what Jack was going to tell April or what's the 'problem'. Stay tuned to find out.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

I made it to watch the kids with May. To my surprise they weren't actually being bad. May was handling them quite well. "What's going on?" I asked. "I was told you needed help."

May looked at me with an apologetic face. "We had to get you away from Jack."

"Why?"

"He's changed."

"Okay?"

May sighed. "He's changed and the boys are going to have an intervention with him. Jack's no fun anymore. You were no fun because of _them_ dating and now I just got you back. Now Jack I finally made Bunnymund realize that Jack has changed. That they need Jack to go back being the fun guy he was. Haven't you noticed the lack of snow? It's almost winter and there has been little snow days?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"But nothing! They children love snow days. Yes, most of them do not know that Jack is the one that does it for them, but he needs to. Tooth is changing him for the worse. It doesn't help that she is also going to break up with him soon."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"She came here and asked me how to do it. I didn't really know what to tell her so I just said to get it out before anyone gets hurt."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means Jack's going to be heart broken."

"But why though?"

It was a long pause, almost to where the silence was starting to become unbearable. May took a deep breath before she spoke. "Tooth said that Jack said that he loves her."

"What?"

"Jack is in love with Tooth."

I felt as if my heart stopped. I knew the liked each other, but love? He actually loved her. Like love love type of love? Like the kind that he'd want to spend the rest on eternity with her? That couldn't be right. Jack fell in love after a few months or had it been longer. He's just a teen….well really old ancient really…but he still has a teen mindset. There is no way that he could just fall in love. Why didn't he tell me? I thought we were friends or maybe he did tell me. Maybe it was during one of those long Tooth rants that he did that I tuned out because it was going to break my heart if I kept hearing all about Tooth and what he likes about her.

"Wow." I said in shock. "And she wants to break his heart?" Tooth didn't seem like the type, but then again I didn't talk to Tooth much.

May nodded. "She thinks they don't go together well. Tooth told me they have very little in common and he's changed. He's not the same Jack she first liked."

"Of course he changed!" I shouted. Scaring the boys slightly. I calmed myself down before continuing. "She's the one changing him. Who else is the one suggest that he should wear a button down shirt instead of a hoodie? Don't forget about making his hair look more presentable? She even wanted him to replace his staff with something else. He can't replace it with anything else. He's changed all to make her happy and now she wants the old him back? I don't think we'll ever have the same Jack back. Why couldn't she just like him for him and leave him alone?" I asked. "Jack was perfectly fine the way he was, he didn't need a ton of changes." I sighed. "I am in love with the hoodie wearing, bare foot, messy haired, fun loving Jack. Why couldn't she have been too?"

"I don't know Ape." May was smirking a little.

"What?" I questioned her smirk. Shouldn't she be sad with me? Then I thought back to all I had been saying before hand. I'd just admitted that I'm in love with Jack. May picked up on that. She knew that I couldn't stop my feelings for Jack. She knew that, the sneaky little rabbit. "Who wants to make cookies?!" I asked the boys.

They all erupted in cheers. May groaned and glared at me. Payback is the best form of punishment. I hope that this distraction with the kids would keep May and I busy enough that we'd forget about my confession about still loving Jack. It had to be forgotten. At least by May, I knew I'd never forget, but that didn't mean that I couldn't try and get her too.

The boys argued for a while trying to decided what cookies to make. They ended up wanting carrot cookies. That way the boys knew that their father would eat them too. The biggest problem that May and I were having was trying to get the boys to stop eating the carrots after we chopped them up. Or even to stop 'helping' when they shouldn't be helping.

After awhile May and I came up with a solution to their 'helping' problem. We gave them the simple task of watching the clock. They couldn't tell time yet, but we told them when the long one hits this point to tell us. Of course they got a little bored and made a little game for themselves as they waited. It kept them out of our way. They'd get their cookies quicker and we'd keep them out of our hair.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter. What do you think? REIVEW  
**


	7. Chapter 7

The words still haunted me, _"I am in love with the hoodie wearing, bare foot, messy haired, fun loving Jack. Why couldn't she have been too?" _ I was zoned out for hours. May and the boys would have to repeat things several times until I finally got it. I was lost. My brain was like mush. It wasn't until I arrived at mine and Jack's favorite spot that it hit me Jack would need me.

Tooth had just broken his heart. It was evident when I was in our spot it was frozen over. Jack was in the middle crying or what could be crying his head was in his knees. I'm guessing that the break up didn't go well.

"Hey." I sat down next to him. The ground was cold, but he needed me so I didn't mind. "I'm sorry." I gave him an awkward hug. "You can do better." Like dating me the girl who's hopelessly in love with you and has been for a long time, but ya know you'll just be a boy and go for the girls that'll break your heart.

"N-no I can't." He said. "No one can see us remember?" Jack sniffled slightly. It was quite pathetic to see his face like that. Then again everyone's crying face is quite pathetic.

"There's still plenty."

"No."

"Yes there is, there's me. October, possibly a June, Mother Nature, I think one of the Marches is female." I told him. "There are plenty of girls out there."

"She was perfect."

"No she wasn't." I tried to tell him. "When was the last time you had a snowball fight?" I asked. There was a really long pause.

"A long time."

"And why was that?"

"She wouldn't let me."

"Did you want to?"

"Yes."

"See? She wasn't perfect. Why would the perfect person stop you from doing something that you liked to do? That's not perfection, that's control."

"She didn't control me."

"When was the last time that you had a little fun?" I tugged on his arm. "Let's go. We need to have a bit of fun."

* * *

Jack and I ended up making a little town shut down for a day. There was a giant snowball fight happening throughout the town. Children, teens, and even some adults were fighting each other. There were no teams it was just a giant free for all. Even those who were not playing and getting hit on accident were not getting angry about it.

"When was the last time we did this?" I asked smiling at him. This was nice. We hadn't done anything like this in awhile.

"Forever ago." Jack replied.

We laughed, as it seemed a bunch of kids were ganging up on their schoolteacher who decided to join the fight. It was fun to watch. Just Jack and me, no interruptions from Tooth, it was almost like a date. Though I knew it wasn't. Jack had been through a bad break up. I knew that if we started to date now I would be the rebound girl. As the rebound it would end quickly and my heart would be shattered.

* * *

"April, come on let's go!" Jack shouted at me. Today we were going to choose two lucky children and they would go on the sledding adventure of a lifetime. All because Jack and I wanted to prove who was better. Of course it would be him. I wasn't all that great at creating ice. It was not my strong point.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back. We were flying I wanted to take my time. I wanted to enjoy having him back. May was fun to hang out with, but with all the kids around she didn't always have time.

"April!"

"Hold your horses!"

"I don't have any!" Jack replied.

"Then make some!" I shouted.

I was about to catch up to him when something strange happened. I dropped out of the sky. Completely dropped like I had no energy left what so ever.

"April! April!" Jack shouted as I fell. I didn't know what was wrong. Something just took away my energy. Nothing like this had ever really happened before. Jack caught me before I was even close to the ground. "What happened?"

"I don't know." I said. "We need to go see May." Though I was upset that my powers stopped working. I couldn't help but feel my heart going crazy inside of my chest because of Jack carrying me. I wanted to be able to move on my own, but I also wanted to stay in his arms for a long time.

* * *

"You over exhorted yourself." May said. "April is weak because the month is at its farthest point away."

"That's all?" I said.

"Yes, you can't use up this much energy all the time. We are tied to our month you know. If Mother doesn't give us extra power, you can't just do what you want."

"This hasn't happened to you before!" I shouted at her.

"Yes it has, many many many years ago. Way before you were born. I was trying to make my garden perfect and I passed out. I over exhorted myself. With more age you become stronger. You've just reached your limit."

"So I'm useless?" I asked.

"No, just weak." May replied. "You'll need a few day's rest. You'll be back to yourself in no time."

"So what am I going to do until then?"

"I don't know maybe snuggle up with a certain Guardian?" May suggested heading towards the exit. "I'm sure he'll be glad to keep you company." She winked at me and walked away.

"IF I COULD HIT YOU I WOULD!" I shouted at her. This was not going to be pleasant, but what's the worst that can happen with a few days rest?

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter. I was going to update yesterday, but I was injured by a falling 4x4 the wood not a truck. It hit me in the head. I'm sure I have a bruise, but can't see it do to my hair. I'm feeling slightly better today. So I figured I could quickly type out a chapter and deliver it to my waiting fans. Since you all would be saddened if the story never got finished.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Bed rest stunk. Nothing for me to do except get lost in my own thoughts. I had Jack visiting a lot more then I expected. May would come too, especially since I was stuck in the Warren. She'd sometimes bring the boys with her too. But May would not stop teasing me about Jack. It almost came to a point where I was going to hurt her. I would have if Jack had over heard. She'd just finished her one comment a minute before Jack waltzed into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Fine." I replied. May excused her self from the room. Jack didn't look so well himself. He looked sick. "Are you okay?" I asked. I knew I looked well, but Jack looked like he hadn't slept in the longest of times. "You look tired."

"I was worried." Jack told me.

"About me?" He nodded. "I'm fine!" I informed him. "I'll be up in a couple of days. I've been using too much of my powers and the way it's been I can understand why this has never happened before. Mother and May both say that I'll be fine in a three more days max." I smiled at him trying not to make him worry. "You on the other hand look like a yeti sat on you."

"It feels like it."

"Here." I said scooting over on the bed. "Come relax with me." I didn't think he'd actually take me up on my offer, but he did. There was just the two of us in the bed. In the room alone I swear if I kept thinking about it my face was going to catch on fire.

"I'm tired."

"You can sleep." I said trying my hardest not to cuddle up to him. I wanted so bad to hold him. Maybe stroke his snow-white hair until he fell asleep. It looked so soft. I wanted to know just how soft it actually was.

"Thanks." He rested his head on my shoulder.

We talked for quite awhile until he fell asleep and I followed not soon after.

* * *

I woke up slightly cold, but when I saw Jack spooning me I almost re-died. My back was cuddle into his chest. He was holding me tightly with both arms around the waist. I looked up to see May with my camera above us as the flash went off. I glared at her. She smiled widely at me and quickly fled knowing that I cannot follow her.

I wanted to get up, but I was also content being in Jack's arms. It took me awhile, but I decided to go back to sleep. After all I wasn't the one holding a death grip on anyone I was just sleeping on my side like any normal person would do.

* * *

I woke up the second time to a thunk. When I looked over Jack had fallen off the bed and onto the floor.

"You okay?" I asked pretty much knowing why he was on the ground. I wasn't going to say anything.

"Yeah."

"What'd you do roll out?"

"Something like that."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Great. Thanks. I needed it."

"You're welcome."

I convinced Jack to take me on a small stroll around the Warren. I felt strong enough. Mother told me I had to get up from time to time anyway. We ran into my nephews playing around in a field. I tired to join in a bit but Jack made me sit down on a rock. There isn't much I could do sitting down. Though Zeke and Pierce demanded I tell them a story.

"Alright."

"Yes!" Zeke and Pierce got their way. Orion and Junior soon jointed us. Of course since Jack had nothing better to do he sat down like the boys.

"Once upon a time…" I started oh this was going to be fun.

**_Story_**

There once was a girl named Samantha. She loved her best friend Clark. When Samantha was going to tell Clark. He told her that he was now dating Rachel. Rachel was a controlling towards Clark. She always made him do things that were completely out of character. Samantha didn't know what to do. She didn't like what her best friend had become. She found out that Rachel actually had Clark under a spell and evil spell. Samantha couldn't help but feel the need to rescue her friend.

Samantha found Clark with Rachel one day. Rachel had him tied up and was torturing him. Samantha fought Rachel, but Rachel used Clark to fight back. She didn't want to hurt her best friend, but she knew if she ever wanted him back she had to. A fight ensued Samantha and Clark battled it out. Throwing punches and kicks until Samantha was finally able to knock Clark unconscious. Then she was able to take out the evil Rachel.

Rachel was quick to surrender when she saw the power that Samantha had. Samantha was able to get Clark back. They became best friends once again. Samantha confessed her feelings towards Clark. Clark admitted that he loved Samantha too. They were happy to be together at last. The two lived happily ever after.

**_End_**

"Girls can't fight." Junior said.

"Yes they can!" Pierce said. "Mommy fought before."

"That's right I did." May said walking into the field. "You boys having fun?"

"Yes!" They all shouted together.

"Good. Now go wash up for lunch, but first find your father. I have no idea where the man ran off to again."

"Okay mommy!" The boys all ran off to find their father.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." I replied. "Felt like taking a walk made Jack go with me."

"Good you needed some air."

May left Jack and me to ourselves. Jack joined me on the rock since it was big enough for two. The field was completely empty besides for the two of us. I didn't know what to say thankfully Jack spoke first.

"Where'd the story come from?" Jack asked.

I wanted to tell him that most of it was the truth. That he was Clark and I was Samantha. That Rachel was actually Tooth and I thought she was evil. I wanted to tell Jack that I was in love with him no matter how hard I tried not to be. It was no use. I couldn't do it at least not now. I would wait until I thought the timing was right. Maybe once I was better I'd be able to confess my feelings. "I made it up."

"It didn't sound made up."

"Well it was." Lies lots and lots of lies. "Let's go get lunch." I changed the subject it was all I could do.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think in a REVIEW!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

There is a reason why I'm not a vegetarian, but I ate May's meal anyway. I was slightly tired after lunch, but I didn't want to go back to the bed. I felt like I had been in that room forever. If I had been physically injured and not just exhausted I'd see their point on trying to keep me cooped up. Since I wasn't I didn't see it. I could work just fine. I wasn't the first time I exhausted myself. Yes it was the first time that I had no powers completely, but definitely not the first time I've been exhausted.

The first year I was April, well THE APRIL, since my name has always been April, I was so not used to my powers that I usually just fell exhausted after using them. It took me forever to not pass out. Some days I get kind of close to 'home' other times I wouldn't. I was especially exhausted when I made a huge rainstorm for my own funeral. I wanted my hippie parents to remember horrible what had killed their daughter.

To say I was slightly angered at my parents was a bit of an understatement. I was furious back then. Now I'm getting over it, but I'm still angry. They had no right to force me into their hippie ways, but I forgave them. It doesn't mean I'm not still bitter about it. Who wants to die anyway? If you live forever you'll always be bitter about the one way you died. I know Jack wasn't really. He died heroically. I died by a freak accident.

"You okay? Do you want to go lay down?" Jack asked me after we finished.

"I'm fine." I wanted to shout. I wanted to scream. I wanted to be left alone. I was fine tired, but fine. I wasn't a cripple and I was sick of being treated like one. If I could fly safely right now I would be so far from this place. Maybe I'd go to some island in the middle of nowhere. That sounds pretty nice.

Then again maybe I'd go back to my hometown. I'd been thinking about going back. I miss it. I missed the park I used to play in with my friends. Heck I miss my friends. Sure most of them are getting old and boring, but they were my friends. Some of their kids looked exactly like them. I wondered if someone remembered me. I wanted to find out sometimes I want to just be seen by them again. Maybe then I could tell them my story. I had so much to live for, or at least I thought I did, but here I was immortal. Yes I had new friends. I was glad for them I didn't have to watch them die someday.

Okay, I need to get over this slight depression thing. I need to be happy. I got friends a makeshift family. I got some amazing powers and I'll be able to live a really long life with a bunch of crazy people, but a long life.

* * *

I snuck out of my 'room'. I didn't like that I had too. Everyone just wouldn't leave me alone. It wasn't fair. I felt great today or at least good enough. I could fly again. Which was great yeah I couldn't make a huge rainstorm, but I could make it at least rain. I no longer felt useless.

May, I'm sure, knew I was going to escape. Jack had not let me out of his sight for such a long time. Now he was working on making an awesome snowstorm. I have no idea where, but that's what he was doing.

I found a small little town with a drive-in movie theater. I decided to watch the movie. I was bored after all. I really wanted to see how the movies might have improved. So far it seemed like a teenage romance that seemed really cliché but it was entertaining.

"Hello!" Tooth greeted me. What the heck was she doing out? I'm surprised she noticed me. I mean I did look a lot like other teenagers except for my sense of fashion.

"Uh, hi." I replied.

"Do you think I should give Jack a second chance?" She asked me. I was speechless. I wasn't expecting that question. I was thinking we'd have a normal passerby conversation and then we'd both just go on and do what we were. No she just had to bring up the one subject I hate, her and Jack's relationship. "I was thinking I was a little hasty in breaking up with him. You know? I mean I liked Jack, and I should have expected him to change. He was getting older we all change a little bit. Jack just being different maybe it was because this was his first relationship."

"Maybe? Shouldn't you see if Jack wants to…" I really didn't want to say this, but I didn't want to get in the way.

"I'm too embarrassed! What if Jack says no? Can't you ask him? I wouldn't mind getting back with him, but it wouldn't be horrible if we didn't. I got all my baby teeth to keep me company. I'm sure they miss Jack, but maybe we can just be friends? Or maybe rekindle the relationship."

"I don't know Tooth."

"Just find out please? Just tell me what Jack says about us getting back together. Please?"

I sighed. I really didn't want to do this. I just wanted to confess that I loved Jack, which was hard on its own. Now Tooth wanted to get back with Jack. I couldn't stand in the way right? It wouldn't be nice of me. I wanted to tell her that Jack would never want to be back with her, but that would be a lie. I took a deep breath and sighed again. "I'll ask him." I had to stop from smacking myself when I said that.

"Oh thank you!" Tooth hugged me to death then flew off. "THANK YOU!"

What have I done? What did I do? Why did I have to say something? I wanted Jack! I didn't need to say I'd see if he wanted to get back with Tooth! Why does this have to be so hard?

* * *

**A/N: And here it is the next chapter. Will Jack come back together with Tooth? Will April confess? Will Jack and April go into a great relationship? Will they stay friends forever! Stay tuned to fine out!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

I was conflicted. There was the choice to tell Jack that Tooth still liked him and there was the choice to never tell him and tell him how I feel about him. Then of course there was the choice for me to tell him I like him and Tooth still does too. I didn't know what to do. I liked Jack I really do. Tooth just broke his heart and I'm sure he's just on the mend from that now. What am I supposed to do? I can't just tell him straight out right? He'll hate me forever. Should I tell him that I like him first? Should I tell him Tooth likes him first? Should I tell him nothing ever?

I didn't know. I just wanted to crawl under a rock or something. I didn't want to do anything right now. I was just getting my powers back. I wanted to just enjoy my time with Jack and maybe go back to being the best friends we were until I finally got the courage to tell him how I feel. Of course that won't be possible for some reason. No one seemed to like my idea. Okay the 'no one' was all the little voices in my head. Lately we've been having a lot of conversations.

I don't like listening to the voices, but they make some good points. For example, one keeps telling me that Jack likes me too, but just not like like me another says he like likes me. Then of course I have the one that's been there the longest saying 'JUST TELL HIM ALREADY WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO LOSE!'. That one is really starting to become annoying. Yet, I have the feeling that it is the most right. I do need to tell him and I need to tell him soon.

There wasn't much I could do right now. The movie I snuck out to watch I could no longer pay attention too. I doubt I could go back to the Warren I'd just wander around and not be able to sleep. This isn't much better, but hey at least I get to look up into the stars and just think.

"_April, they are worried about you. I assured them that you are fine but they'd like you to return to the Warren." _ Mother spoke to me.

"I don't want to go Mom."

"_Alright." _ Mother sighed. _"Please return by the end of the night. You need your rest to regain your strength. I worry about you April. Always trying to be independent." _

"I'll be back in the Warren before sunrise." I told her. I hated it when she worried.

"_Thank you." _

It was going to be a long time until sunrise. I really had to find something to get my mind off of Jack and Tooth.

* * *

"Mother says she's fine." May told Jack. He'd been pacing around the Warren for about an hour, but not before he checked under every rock to make sure that April wasn't there. "She wanted to get some fresh air and probably some alone time Jack she's fine."

"I got to find her." Jack flew off.

"Did he hear a word I said?" May turned to her husband. He shrugged.

"What can ya do? Boy's in love."

May sighed. "I'd worry but I have enough boys to worry about."

"Let's put the little ankle biters to bed and go have some of our own fun." Bunny suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." May said with a playful wink.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

I started to get over thinking about Jack and Tooth somehow getting back together. Possibly getting married and having babies and me being alone forever. That was depressing to think of the two of them back together. Yet instead I thought more about my recovery and what I would do when I was finally 'better'. I sighed and got up from my spot on the ground. I should probably head back to the Warren.

"APRIL!" Jack tackled me. I was back on the ground. He landed on top of me. I'm sure if there were other people that could see us someone would tell us to get a room. "I'm sorry!" Jack blushed or at least I think he was and quickly got off of me. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I've been here for hours." I replied.

"You're not supposed to be out by yourself! You could've gotten hurt!"

"I was fine! I am fine! There's nothing to worry about!"

"You can't wander off."

"What was I going to do? Wait for someone so they could come with me? I wanted alone time."

"You need to do alone time with someone."

"I'm sorry I didn't know my alone time needed a partner." I said sarcastically.

"Well you do."

"So you get actual alone time and I have to have a buddy?"

"Because you can't get hurt again."

"I'm dead! It's not like I can get killed anymore then I already am!" I said.

"I don't want you to faint again!"

"It wasn't a big deal!"

"IT WAS TO ME. I CARE ABOUT YOU!"

"Well I'm your friend so…" He kissed me. HE KISSED ME. My brain went into overload and I just did what was natural. I kissed him back.

* * *

**A/N: And cliffhanger! And I decided to do a Poll. It's gonna be on my profile its going to be Jack/Tooth or Jack/April? You're choice it could be either! Review and make me motivated to write faster. Or not and wait and wait and wait until I feel like writing again. But with this cliffhanger do you really want to wait?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

I was stunned when Jack pulled away from our kiss. I didn't really know what to do, but his face was searching mine for some type of emotion. I know it was pure joy. This is exactly what I wanted. Jack to be mine. The kiss made his feelings for me known.

"April?"

"Does that mean you like me?" I said. "Like really like me?" I blurted out. I didn't really know what else to say.

"Yeah. I've liked you for awhile." Jack said.

"More then Tooth?" I couldn't help but ask, her conversation with me fresh in my mind.

"Definitely."

"Even if she would want to get back together with you?"

"What?"

"Tooth was here a while ago and wants to get back together with you." I blurted out. "I completely understand if you want to get back with her. We can just forget this thing happened. I'll just go back to the Warren and you can go wherever. I mean Tooth likes you and all and I'll get it if you still have feelings for her." I just rambled on until Jack shoved his hand over my mouth, which I in turned licked.

"Will you shut up?" Jack said sounding frustrated. "I like you. I don't want to get back with Tooth. I don't ever want to get back with Tooth. Okay?"

"Really?"

"Yes." I was overjoyed my heart was felt like it would explode. I flew up into the air and did a flip laughing. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" I laughed flying around. "I feel the best I've felt in the longest time! You have no idea how long I've liked you!" I confessed.

Jack took me out on a 'date'. Not really a date since it was early in the day there wasn't much for us to do, but it was a long fly. Jack and I held hands as he and I flew back towards the Warren. I wasn't sure where our relationship was going to go. We went from best friends to this. I wasn't even sure what 'this' was.

"What are we?" I asked.

"You're my girlfriend." Jack said not missing a beat.

"What if I don't want to be your girlfriend?" I replied. I couldn't help but put a little doubt in his head. After all he tortured me with dating Tooth.

"Who's girlfriend do you want to be?"

"What about August?"

"Yeah, I don't like you hanging out with him." Jack said. He sounded jealous.

"Are you jealous of August?"

"No." He said hurriedly.

"You are!" I laughed at him. "Trust me. August is great, but he's nothing compared to you."

* * *

Months later

Our relationship is going great. I do mean great. We still did all the things we did as best friends, but now as a couple. Except the winner normally gets a kiss or something from the loser. Tooth was a bit angry after she found out. I mean who wouldn't be. Jack set her straight. He told her the reasons why he wouldn't date her again. Tooth and I did create a friendship. Apparently one day when we all went on a Girls Night with Mother she met someone at a club we were at.

Now that was strange. Tooth met a dentist just as obsessed about teeth as she was. It was really creepy and still is. I don't want to talk about it really. Actually no one wants to talk about it. We just know that Tooth really loves the guy. The cupid twins are on her side too. It's really weird that way. They are actually looking for a loophole so the dentist can actually see Tooth all the time. Of course Mother allows Tooth to go on dates with the help of Mother's powers and Man of the Moon's powers she looks human.

Enough about Tooth, Jack and I hang out a ton. Yeah not all of our hangouts are dates, but it is nice to be around him. He even helped me take the nephews sledding. Let me tell you May and Bunny enjoyed the alone time. Can I say new babies in the future? Also the nephews loved it. We even had North come out and join in the fun. The kids loved that they raced him and the yetis for hours. Though we may have lost an elf or two on the mountain. North said that the yetis would find the elf in no time.

Jack's out creating a snowstorm right now. I decided to just relax for a while. I needed some me time. Jack should be back soon though. When he does get here I have no idea what we're going to do. Today was an official date day. Meaning we had to do something together. It didn't matter what it was normally it was the two of us getting into trouble.

"April what are you doing?" Jack asked. It was dead of winter now. April wasn't for months. I usually spent my time doing 'missions' for Mother.

"Just thinking." I said flying on my back. Making it look more like I was floating on water rather then air. "What's up?"

"Nothing. You want to go sneak into the Pole?"

"Yes!"

With a quick kiss we flew off hand in hand towards the Pole. I didn't know where Jack and my relationship was going to end up. I'm hoping that it'll last a long time. I know one thing for sure being actually in the relationship is way better then being in the friendzone.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it. It's over. Yeah I know sort of a stupid ending. I could have made it a lot more dramatic. I could have drawn out the story more, but that it. The story is finished. If you haven't checked out my other stories I encourage you to do so. Though Christmas Adventure is ending soon as well.  
**

**To all that read and reviewed I thank you for the encouragement to continue writing. **

**To those who favored my story. Wow. I didn't think that would happen. **

**To those who followed. I'm sorry there will be no more update notices to look forward too. Yet I may write again so you can always just follow me as an author. **

**My last story for Rise of the Guardians will probably be my SandyxOC story. Which there is a poll on my profile to vote for what the OC could be. I'm also trying to think of names so if you got a good one please feel free to leave it in a review or PM me. **

**Farewell to all of you it's been fun, **

**Proud to be. **


End file.
